Retrouvailles
by mlle Lucifer
Summary: suite de une dernière danse /mais peut se lire séparément/ Après 5 ans de mariage avec Ron, Hermione part retrouver Drago, son véritable amour, en espérant que celui-ci soit encore amoureux d'elle...


**Voici la suite de _une dernière danse_, les deux histoires peuvent se lire séparément même si je vous conseille qaund même de faire un tour sur mon profil pour lire le début**. Quand j'ai publié la première partie je n'étais pas sûre d'écrire la suite, j'avais une petite idée mais je ne savais pas si ça vallait le coup de la développer, mais quand j'ai vu le nombre de personnes venuent lire cet OS je me suis lancée, toute heureuse qu'elle plaise. Alors maintenant je croise les doigts pour que vous aimiez également cette suite, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite rewiew même si ce n'est que pour dire "j'aime" ou "j'aime pas" si vous n'avez pas le temps ou l'envie de développer.

Voilà bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span>Retrouvailles.<span>

Ca fait maintenant une semaine que je suis au chaudron baveur au lieu d'être confortablement installée dans ma belle maison. Pourquoi? Parce que je me suis disputée avec mon mari. Nous rentrions d'une soirée bien arrosée, Ron était saoul, je l'étais également un peu, c'est peut être aussi pour cela que la discussion à vite dégénérée. La soirée s'était bien passée, cela se dégrada une fois rentrés à la maison.

Flash-back:

- Tiens pendant que j'y pense, comment va ce bon vieux Drago? Commença Ron.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache? Ca fait plus de 5 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, répondis-je calmement.

- Tu vas quand même pas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais été le retrouver ! Sa déclaration à notre mariage était assez explicite je pense, déclara Ron hargneux.

Je restais quelques secondes muette de surprise, je ne savais pas que mon mari avait entendu cela, c'était la première fois qu'il y faisait référence, puis je me défendis:

- Tu crois que je t'ai trompé? Tu penses vraiment que je suis ce genre de femme? Demandais-je outrée.

- Je suis sûr que je suis cocu ! La question est de savoir depuis quand. Le jour de notre mariage peut-être? Après sa belle déclaration, peut-être qu'il t'a sauté dans un coin !

- Tu délires complètement ! J'ai toujours été fidèle malgré ce que tu sembles croire, commençais-je à m'énerver.

- Combien de fausses réunions as-tu inventées? Vous deviez bien vous marrer en pensant que Ron le naïf ne voyait rien mais vous vous étés trompés ! J'aurais pu vous surprendre bien des fois mais j'ai préféré ne pas m'infliger ça.

- Je n'ai jamais revu Drago. Mais vu ce que tu me dis j'aurais mieux fait d'annuler notre mariage et de le suivre.

- Bah vas-y traînée ! T'attends que ça, avoue. Depuis quand prévoyais-tu de me faire une scène pour me quitter?

- Mais enfin Ron, c'est toi qui as commencé, tu m'accuses de choses que je n'ai pas faites ! Mais tu as bien fait de me montrer quel homme tu es réellement, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été aveugle au point de ne pas m'en apercevoir avant.

Fin du flash-back.

Suite à cette dispute j'ai fait mes valises et je suis partie sans me retourner. Et depuis maintenant une semaine je suis dans cet hôtel miteux à me poser des questions. Est-ce que je vais avoir le courage de me rendre chez Drago? Si oui comment va-t-il réagir? Va-t-il me mettre à la porte? Ou ses sentiments sont-ils toujours intacts malgré les années? Est-il marié? Toutes ces questions ne font que m'angoisser et plus je vais les ressasser moins je vais avoir le courage d'y aller. Je prends vite mon manteau et je transplane avant de changer d'avis. Il habite toujours le manoir Malefoy, cette grande bâtisse m'impressionne, je tente de contrôler ma respiration pour me calmer, hélas sans effet, puis je frappe à la porte. Quelques secondes se passent avant qu'un elfe ne vienne ouvrir:

- Que puis-je pour madame? Demanda-t-il de sa petite voix criarde.

- J'aimerai voir monsieur Malefoy s'il te plait.

- Qui dois-je annonce madame?

- Granger, cela me fit bizarre de donner mon nom de jeune fille, cela faisait bien longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé.

- Bien madame. Installez-vous dans le salon en attendant. Je reviens tout de suite.

Pendant que l'elfe s'éclipsait, je parcouru la pièce des yeux. Elle était bien décorée et je vis sur la cheminée quelques photos, je m'en approchais. Il y avait des photos de lui avec ses parents, d'autres avec ses amis mais aucune avec une quelconque femme avec qui il serait parié. Un poids disparu de sur mes épaules, j'étais soulagée, j'avais peut-être encore une chance. J'entendis un bruit derrière moi vers lequel je me retournais. Le souffle me manqua, grand, musclé, toujours aussi blond, il me regardait comme s'il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux.

- Granger? Ce n'est plus Weasley? Commença par demander Drago.

- Pour le moment c'est encore le cas mais plus pour longtemps, j'ai envoyé une procédure de divorce à Ron aujourd'hui.

Quelque chose passa dans son regard gris mais je ne saurais dire quoi.

- Quelle est la raison? Interrogea-t-il.

- Une dispute. Il m'a accusé de le tromper avec toi. D'un autre coté il n'a pas tout à fait tort, tu as toujours été entre nous, je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier, il le savait et sa peur d'être trompé le rendait soupçonneux et jaloux c'était inévitable. Tout ça c'est de ta faute, si tu n'avais rien dit le jour de notre mariage tout se serait bien passé, l'accusais-je.

- Tu aurais quand même fini malheureuse, il n'est pas l'homme qu'il te faut, cet homme ça a toujours été moi, expliqua-t-il calmement.

- Dans ce cas tu aurais dû me le dire bien avant que je ne me marie !

- Peut-être mais tu avais fait ton choix. Tu avais l'air heureuse avec lui et tu ne voulais plus me voir alors je me suis effacé. Je ne comptais pas te faire cette déclaration, j'allais partir quand les mots m'ont échappé. Mais tout compte fait je ne regrette pas: grâce à ça tu es là aujourd'hui.

Comment lui en vouloir après ça? Il avait toujours fait ce qu'il pensait être le mieux pour moi, je n'avais aucune raison d'être en colère contre lui, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas le cas, j'étais en colère contre moi. J'avais été assez stupide pour passer à côté de l'homme de ma vie et de me marier avec un autre. Après cet aveu le silence se fit entre nous. Nous nous dévisagions et je repensais à toutes ces années d'insultes, de colère et d'opposition, mais aussi à l'amour qui avait remplacé petit à petit la haine que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre.

Mes yeux dérivèrent sur son corps musclé et une lueur d'envie traversa mon regard que je replongeais alors dans le sien, pour y découvrir une flamme semblable à la mienne. Il s'était passé plusieurs années depuis notre dernière étreinte, mais mon corps se souvenait parfaitement du sien et voulait le retrouver. Je me dirigeais alors vers lui et l'embrassais. Il répondit aussitôt à mon baiser, presque désespérément, comme s'il attendait depuis longtemps ce moment mais qu'en même temps il doutait qu'il soit réel. Nous nous éloignâmes l'un de l'autre quelques instants pour nous observer, il prit ma main et me guida jusqu'à sa chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur je l'embrassais à nouveau, mes mains autour de son cou et les siennes posées sur mes hanches. Il me souleva et j'enroulais sa taille de mes jambes pendant qu'il nous approchait de son lit, sur lequel il me déposa. Nous arrêtons notre baiser un court instant, juste le temps que je lui retire sa chemise. Le baiser repris pendant que mes mains se promenaient sur son torse musclé, redécouvrant ce corps tant apprécié. Après m'avoir enlevé mon haut et mon soutient-gorge il m'allonge sur le lit et m'admira. Il se pencha vers moi, m'embrassa puis dévia dans mon cou où il me fit de nombreux petits baisers avant de me laisser un beau suçon. Sa bouche descendit jusqu'à ma poitrine qu'il embrassa à son tour, une de ses mains vint caresser un de mes seins pendant que sa bouche titillait l'autre, me faisant gémir.

Quand ses lèvres vinrent reprendre possession des miennes dans un baiser passionné, j'en profitais pour inverser nos positions. J'étais maintenant à califourchon sur lui, ses mains posées sur mes hanches alors que mes doigts et mes lèvres parcouraient son torse. Quand mes doigts arrivèrent à sa ceinture ils la défirent facilement et arrachèrent son pantalon, le laissant en caleçon, quelque peu déformé par une bosse. Je me frottais alors lascivement contre lui, le sourire aux lèvres lorsque je l'entendis gémir. D'un coup de rein il me fit basculer et me retira mes derniers vêtements. Il continua à promener ses mains sur mon corps embrasé remplissant la chambre de mes gémissements jusqu'à ce que je lui en demande plus.

Mais voulant faire durer encore un peu l'attente avant la libération il ne m 'écouta pas, continuant à me faire languir. Fébrilement je fis glisser son caleçon et je pris sa virilité tendue en main, la caressant sur toute la longueur, le faisant frémir. Au bout de quelques instants de ce manège il arriva exactement ce que je voulais: étant au supplice à cause de mes mouvements très lents, il accéda à ma demande. Il me pénétra d'un puissant coup de rein, nous faisant gémir tous les deux.

Il commença par des va-et-vient lents, profitant le plus possible de ce moment et voulant le prolonger au maximum, mais il accéléra progressivement ses mouvements pendant que je gémissais puis criais de plus en plus fort. Puis la chaleur déferla dans tout mon corps, au même rythme que ma jouissance, au paroxysme du plaisir tous mes muscles se contractèrent, emportant Drago. Il y avait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien, complète, à ma place avec l'homme de ma vie. Et une fois ma respiration quelque peu calmée je le lui dis.

- Il y a longtemps que j'aurais dû me rendre compte que tu étais l'homme de ma vie, je m'en veux de toutes ces années perdues parce que je me voilais la réalité.

- C'est pas grave, maintenant on a toute la vie devant nous, me répondit Drago en me caressant l'épaule. Pourquoi tu souris?

- Parce que je viens de penser que j'ai vraiment été aveugle. Rien que sexuellement j'aurais dû m'apercevoir que Ron n'était pas fait pour moi. Il ne m'a jamais autant fait grimper aux rideaux que toi à l'instant.

- Merci du compliment mais je savais déjà que j'étais un Dieu vivant, déclara-t-il en rigolant. Je suis heureux que tu aies enfin ouvert les yeux, j'étais prêt à attendre toute ma vie s'il fallait mais je suis content de ne pas avoir à patienter tout ce temps pour être avec la femme que j'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Drago et je ne suis pas prête de me lasser de toi.

- J'espère bien mon cœur.

Suite à cela nous nous sommes endormis, heureux d'être enfin réunis.

Ce matin là, je fus réveillée par des bruits de pas dans le couloir, accompagnés de la voix criarde de l'elfe de maison.

- Mais monsieur vous ne pouvez pas entrer, le Maître et son invitée ne sont pas encore réveillés.

La porte s'ouvrit sur mon futur ex-mari qui semblait furieux de nous découvrir nus, encore enlacés. Je sentis Drago se réveiller mais je ne me tournais pas vers lui, gardant le regard fixé sur Ron.

- J'étais sûr de te trouver ici. J'avais raison t'es qu'une salope Hermione, tu me trompes bien avec ce connard.

- C'est faux. Tu as dû recevoir les papiers de divorce ce matin n'est-ce pas? J'ai fait une grosse erreur en t'épousant mais je viens d'y remédier, déclarais-je.

- Ho mais je ne vais pas te laisser vivre avec lui, tu es à moi.

Ron sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur nous, nous ne pouvions pas nous défendre puisque les notre étaient restées dans nos vêtements.

- Weasley range ta baguette, fais pas le con, intervint Drago.

- Tu m'as volé ma femme, c'est normal que je te prenne quelque chose en échange. Ta vie me convient parfaitement. Avada kedavra.

Mon hurlement déchirant remplie la pièce. Je me jetais sur Drago, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Le destin était vraiment trop cruel avec nous, à peine rassemblés il nous séparait déjà. Par ma faute, parce que j'avais voulu être heureuse avec lui, Drago était mort. Me rappelant de sa présence je me retournais vers l'assassin en face de moi. Réprimant mes sanglots je lui dis:

- Pourquoi? Il ne méritait pas ça, si tu m'en voulais à ce point c'est à moi que tu aurais dû t'en prendre. Et tu te trompes si tu crois que maintenant je vais revenir avec toi et fermer les yeux sur ce que tu as fait.

- Ho mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Tu vas finir comme lui, je voulais juste que tu profites du spectacle, me répondit-il un sourire dément affiché sur ses lèvres et une lueur de folie dans le regard.

- Ce sera un soulagement pour moi. Comment pourrais-je vivre plus longtemps sans lui et en sachant que je suis la cause de sa mort? Ce que je me demande c'est comment tu vas vivre en ayant ça sur la conscience.

- C'est toi qui m'y a poussé, c'est ta faute. Moi je t'aimais. Avada kedavra.

Et un éclair vert fusa vers moi alors que ma dernière pensée était pour Drago.

FIN.

* * *

><p>Alors? verdict? J'espère que ça vous à plus.<p>

Désolée pour celles qui espéraient une fin heureuse mais ce n'est pas comme ça que je l'imaginais, pour une fois je voyais plutôt pour eux une fin tragique contrairement à ce que j'écris d'habitude...

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures :-)


End file.
